headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Costume Rankings/Multix's Costume rankings
Hi! This is my costume with effects Ranking. I just precize that's MY ranking so you have the permission to not agree what's written here. Sorry if bad english. Let's start! 30: Sweden's Spike Hat: This costume is REALLY bad, rarely when the opponent will jump on your head, it will just injure him. 29: Colombia's Electric Helmet: Doesn't do almost anything. Works just with a very short range. 28: Magnet Helmet: Very good... in making own goals. 27: New Zealand's Hammer Helmet: Sometimes useful but mostly doesn't do anything. 26: Z's Burning Helmet: Same type as Spike Hat but better because it burns and not injures. 25: Thailand's Antennae Helmet: Terrible if you have upgraded your power. 24: Singapore's UFO Hat: Same as 25. 23: Romania's Punching Helmet: Pushes the opponent into his own goal, sometimes useful. 22: Pluto's Grenade Helmet: Sometimes explodes on the oponnent's head but usually not. 21: Croatia's Bomb Helmet: Same but bigger chances that it will explode in the opponent's head. Does less damage than pluto's Grenade Helmet tho. 20: Pistol Helmet: Works on the whole arena but just injures 19: Mongolia's Dog Costume: Has a very short range but if it eats the opponnent, he will not appear for some time. 18: Finland's One Eyed Ghoul Mask: The same thing as the Dog costume but it has more range. 17: Zombie Mask: Sometimes good but bad if YOU go in the slime 16: Australia's Web Hat: Same thing. 15: Belgium's Gatling Gun Helmet: An average helmet, same as Pistol Helmet but fires very fast. 14: Denmark's Laser Helmet: Works on the whole arena but it shocks for only approximatively 2 seconds. 13: Luxembourg's Shrink Helmet: Good but only works just if the opponent is near you. 12: Austria's Frosty Helmet: Works on the whole arena but it freezes a just a little longer than the Laser Helmet. 11: Dragon Mask Costume: Short-Ranged but good costume because it turns the enemy in to ashes 10: Hong-Kong's Wolf Costume: Same thing but has a little bit more range 9: Norway's Missile Costume: Looks EPIC at the first time you will see it but it is worser than you think. Still very good for me. 8: Georgia's Motorcycle Helmet: Not bad, the problem is that you can avoid the bombs easily 7: Nepal's Laser Costume: Good, it works on the whole arena and it can take away the enemy's hat easily. 6: Hungary's Green laser costume. Very good, it launches 3 lasers that shock the enemy if he touches them 5: Indonesia's Rocket Costume: It is a little bit like the Laser costume but does more damage (i think) 4: South Africa's Bubble Costume: Yes, it is stronger than you think. It has a big range and if the opponnent touches the bubble, you have a chance to score a goal because you have an open goal. THIRD PLACE: Uruguay's Sawblade Costume: I think that you know why it is here. SECOND PLACE: Pumpkill's Medusa Mask: This costume is AWESOME. I shoots a laser in the whole arena that makes the opponnent transform in stone. But there is something better... FIRST PLACE: India's Spinning Hands Costume. The best costume for me. I doesn't let the opponnent even touch you. This makes this hat very hard to take off. However, if your opponnent has this hat, prepare yourself for torture... Thanks for reading! Multix Category:Costume_Rankings Category:Rankings Category:MultixGamePlay